SSBB: A series of romantic one-shots
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: I'm going to make a series out of all the pairing requests people give me for SSBB here. Request away you guys!


**Hey you guys! **

**Angel here with a brand new series full of one-shots for you guys to read. The thing is, I want for you guys to request for me to write about a certain pairing you guys want to read about.**

**I'll accept as many requests as I can, and don't be afraid to request something weird :) I'm open to all kinds of things!**

**I'm giving SRMTHFG a break for now, because i'm running low on ideas for the fictions. Another thing is, I want to broaden my horizons; People are bound to get bored of me and my fictions if all I write about is SRMTHFG D:**

**I don't want that to happen!**

**So, without further ado.. **

**Here is a fiction to get you guys started on!**

* * *

(Meta Knight/ Princess Peach: Mama Toadstool's Favorite Recipe)

* * *

_I do not feel intact this evening._

_Something is wrong. Something horribly wrong._

_I cannot comprehend how this happened; I was completely unharmed no more than 3 hours ago._

_My head is pounding as of now, what could this be?_

_My body feels heavy suddenly; I no longer had the strength to battle this evening, which was very unfortunate..for me at least._

_Today had started off so well, I have pondered about how this could have happened to me countless times this evening. _

**Knock knock!**

I am almost instantly snapped out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Hello? Mr. Meta Knight? Are you awake?" A rather irritating voice called from the other side of the door.

I sigh, why on earth is **she** here again? Is this not the fifth time she's visited me this evening?

"..I am awake, princess. What is it that you want?" I answer, not even attempting to hide the displeasure in my voice.

A few moments of silence go by, I then became convinced she had gotten the message and left.

I was wrong.

_Why? Why on earth did I have to get injured while battling with this blond wench? She has not let me be alone at all this evening. Why can she not just let me be?_

_Princess Toadstool, that is her name; However, she prefers the name "Peach" for reasons I may never understand._

_The princess is a battler that is awed by most of the others in this mansion. I assume it is simply because she is Master Hands aid and the battlers just want to use her to get to him so they can befriend him._

_Master Hand has been known to give certain battlers that he get's along with an edge in the battle; I find this fact to be extremely dishonorable, but there is nothing we battlers can do. _

_The princess is one battler I do not socialize with much, due to the fact that she is too hyperactive and childish. I cannot handle that much energy in a person, I barely can withstand Kirby._

She then opened the door, a bright smile on her face.

_"...What kind of shenanigan is she up to now?"_ I thought to myself as she approached me.

"I have something for you-"

"Do you have any idea what is the matter with me?" I abruptly ask her, interrupting her as I did.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Meta Knight! The thought completely slipped my mind! Apparently, you've come down with a fever!" Peach replied, completely unfazed by the fact that I had interrupted her.

_A fever?_

_.._

_That is what has had me in bed for 3 hours? A simple fever?!_

"I do not find your joke amusing princess, now just try to be serious for once and explain to me what is wrong with me." I said flatly.

I assume I had offended the young princess, because her smile then faded and was replaced by an angry pout; It was a pout that you would normally see on a small child when it did not get what it wanted.

"I'm not kidding Mr. Meta Knight, you really do just have a fever!" She protested.

I rolled my eyes "I highly doubt your words, princess. A fever lasts merely for no more than an hour; There is absolutely no way on earth a simple fever could have me in bed for this long." I scoffed.

Peach narrowed those large blue eyes at me, I could not tell what she was thinking at the moment; I assume she was mentally debating with herself on whether she should slap me or not.

Suddenly, she smiled once again.

_Oh dear.. I am going to get it._

She dashed out of the room without a word.

I blinked, confused to what had just happened.

Peach came back a while later with a small, vividly colored bowl in her hands.

She closed the door with her foot, and I watched in curiosity as she sat down on my bed and placed the bowl in front of me.

The bowl had a cream colored liquid with a few specks of red spice in it, I leaned in closer to it; She handed me a small silver piece of silverware, I examined it closely.

"..What is this?" I asked, examining the liquid in the bowl once again.

Peach smiled brightly "Just try it, I can guarantee you it'll make you feel better within a few minutes!"

I stared down at the liquid in the bowl, when the aroma of different spices filled my nostrils; Whatever this that the princess had brought to me was, it sure smelled delectable.

I took a sip of the liquid, my eyes widened and I drew back hastily.

"Oops! I think I should have let it cool some!" Peach giggled.

"Now you realize that." I scoffed.

"Well, do you like it?" Peach asked eagerly.

_"Well, the liquid is not distasteful at all. It had plenty of spices in it to tame the natural taste. I would most likely finish it off right now, that is, if it was not so hot as it was now."_ I thought to myself.

I returned my gaze to the blond princess, she was staring at me with an eager look on her face; You know how small animals such as puppies look when they are begging for food from their owners? That's what she looked like right now.

"It's delicious" I admitted to her.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up similarly to Christmas lights.

"Oh yay! I'm so happy that you do!" Peach exclaimed as she sprung over and hugged me as tightly as she possible could.

I wish she would not have done that.

I gasped loudly for air to let her know I was being strangled by her 'hug'.

"Oops!" Peach exclaimed, setting me back down and blushing in embarrassment as she did.

"I'm sorry Mr. Meta knight, I almost strangled you there didn't I?" She giggled, rubbing the back of her head.

_"..'Almost' she says" _I thought sourly to myself.

"Well, i'm just happy you like the soup. My mama made the recipe after all." Peach said proudly.

Mama?

"Who is this 'mama' you speak of?" I ask.

"My mother, I just call her mama because I always thought it sounded cute." Peach replied.

"Was your mother a chef of some kind?" I ask, sitting up as I did to keep my headache from worsening.

Peach smiled, as if going through fond memories she had experienced before now.

"Yes, my mother was the chef in the Mushroom Kingdom before my father had married her. She would bake all kinds of things for me when I was a little girl." Peach explained.

"I remember she used to give me all these tips on how to make your food taste better, I always make sure to use them when i'm baking. That's why everyone loves my cakes so much, my mama used to bake them for everyone whenever there was a festival was going on."

I stared hard at the soup, debating with myself on whether I should take another sip of it.

Peach laughed "Why don't you let it cool a little more? That's mama's favorite soup."

I returned my gaze to the princess "Why was it her favorite?"

"It was always the spiciest, and it took forever to cool down because it was so spicy." Peach responded with a wink.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door again.

"Yes?" I called.

The princess Zelda reluctantly opened the door.

"Oh Zelda! Do you need something dear?" Peach asked.

"..Meta Knight has a team battle with Zero Suit Samus against Kirby and Lucas right now. It's a no-item battle and it will be 15 minutes long." Zelda announced.

"Oh my, Mr. Meta Knight? Are you feeling well enough to battle?" Peach asked anxiously.

_Well, at that moment I was feeling better than I had been an hour before. My headache was still lingering, however._

I nodded.

Peach's eyes traveled from me to Zelda and back to me again.

"Are you positive?" Peach asked again.

I nodded.

Peach sighed in defeat "Alright, but be careful. I don't want to see you in any more scary scrapes like before."

"No need to worry, I can handle myself" I said, surely.

I got out of the bed and followed Zelda out of the room.

I glanced back into the room, Peach waved.

"Would you like me to make you some of my mama's favorite desserts while you are gone?" Peach asked.

I hesitated for a moment "..Do as you wish, princess. I'll eat whatever you put in front of me."

Peach's eyes lit up once again "Really?"

I nodded, once again.

With a quick wave to the princess, I began to follow Zelda to the arena.

"You are going to regret saying that." Zelda said, an amused smile visible on her face.

"What do you mean, Zelda?" I asked.

"Peach is going to bake you all kinds of desserts. I hope you have the stomach." She responded.

I folded my arms "How can you be so sure about that, Zelda?"

Zelda's smile curled into a smirk, "Are you that oblivious Meta Knight? Peach adores cooking for people she has crushes on."

**END**


End file.
